


That's so Yuuchiriou

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh no," Yuu fell out of his chair and quickly jumped back on his feet. "I need to stop my vision from happening before Shinoa accidentally kisses the new kid!" </p><p>He ran over to the lunch line, seeing his best friend leaving the line with a tray full of gross food.</p><p>The water on the ground was in the exact spot Yuu dreamed. He saw Shinoa holding her tray and walking toward Mikaela Hyakuya. She didn't notice the wet floor sign as she continued making her way to their usual table. </p><p>The blonde was getting closer, staring at his phone with a blank expression. Yuu didn't think twice before going between them, facing Mika.</p><p> "Dude, you're about to slide on water and kiss Shino-!"</p><p>A random boy from his history class came out of nowhere and began waving his hands as he spoke. Mika's eyes bulge when he slipped on some liquid on the ground and plunged into the kid in front of him. He felt his lips capture a soft pair below him and he could feel the sparks.</p><p>"Chu~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's so Yuuchiriou

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because it's to see one of his visions~
> 
> Sorry I'm making so many, but they just pop out of my head~ Might delete it if I cringe about it tomorrow morning xD

So here's the thing. Yuuchirou Ichinose has obtained a special power when he was born. 

Yoichi and Kimizuki watched their friend space off in mid sentence. 

Yuu's eyes drifted off toward the distance as he suddenly got a vision.

===================================

"Hey Mahiru!" A cheerleader called from the left side of the hallway. 

The school president stopped walking and turned around to face the girl, giving a slight wave in her view. "Hi Aiko!" 

It was the nerd herd, they were rolling computers to the club on big carts. The leader tripped over his own foot and lost his grip on the handle, causing the cart to fly down the hall.

Aiko's face scrunched up in horror as a group of teens came running in Mahiru's direction.  
"M-Mahiru!"

The lavender senior blinked at her horrified expression and tilted her head to the side, "what's wrong?" She looked over her shoulder and noticed the rolling computer cart right in front of her face. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

================================

The raven came back to reality and searched the perimeter for a sign of his best friend's sister. "Where's Mahiru?!"

Yoichi jumped at the sudden outburst and leaned in curiously, "did you have a vision?"

"I need to find Mahiru fast! She's going to be turned into a purple flapjack!"

Kimizuki helped Yuu scan the hall. His ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice come from the school front doors. He pointed a finger as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Over there."

Shinoa Hiiragi pushed the big doors opened as she kept laughing at a joke her sister told. "I can't believe you stepped in dog shit right after that crummy date!" 

Mahiru trailed behind her sister, a small goggle escaping her own lips, "it wasn't funny at the time, hehe." She placed a hand on her mouth to conceal the small snort wanting to be let out.

"Hey Mahiru!"

The older sister stopped in her tracks and stayed put while Shinoa walked over to Yuu and the others. "Hey guys, cherry boy."

"Hi Aiko!" Mahiru greeted her cheerleader friend with a small wave. 

"M-Mahiru!"

Yuu pushed past Shinoa and ran over to the older girl who began cocking her head to the right. "Mahiru senpai, get out of the way!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around the school president's waist and pulled her into the middle hall. Mahiru's ruby eyes widen in shock after a random computer cart came from the right side of the hall. Aiko got out of the way herself and watched as the cart slammed into a wall.

The lavender girl took a saggy breath and glanced over her shoulder at the young boy who saved her life. "Yuuchiriou! You saved me!" She bent down, pressing her lips against his tan cheek, she gave Yuu a small peck. "Thank you."

Yuu began blushing beet red, "oh uh," he brushed his fingertips against the piece of skin that was just kissed. "N-No problem..."

Yep, Yuuchiriou was born with the ability to look into the future, he was a teen psychic.

\---------------

"Hey loser," Kimizuki glared at the raven next to him through his thick glasses. "Stop making that lovesick face," Yuu ws stuck with a dopey look after he got kissed by the most popular girl in school. 

Yuuchiriou smirked proudly and kept his hand on his cheek, "you're just jealous."

Shinoa twitched annoyingly at the boys in front of her, they're were praising her sister like a sex God. She wished Mitsuba was here to get mad at Mahiru for kissing Yuu or punching Yuu for allowing it...or something. Shinoa was pleased by Yoichi silently listening to them chew each other out.


End file.
